A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of trailer assemblies, particularly those of the type conventionally towed by three-axle semi-tractors. Specifically, the invention relates to trailer assemblies that incorporate a flip axle assembly.
B. Description of the Related Art
Tractor-trailer rigs are commonly used in shipping to transport items between points of distribution. Certain types of flatbed trailers (e.g. “lowboy trailers”) are used for hauling heavy equipment such as bulldozers and the like. Such trailer assemblies are very long and include a plurality of rear axles to support and distribute the weight of the heavy equipment.
The length of these trailer assemblies can be problematic when they are being loaded onto a ship or a cargo plane. Also, such trailers exceed the length requirements of certain states. To provide a trailer of variable length, a “flip axle” assembly is commonly employed in which one or more of the rear axles are mounted to an assembly that is hinged to the main trailer, so as to be flipped 180 degrees, between an operative position where the rear wheels contact the road and a stowage position where the entire flip axle assembly lays upon the rear deck of the trailer. A flip axle assembly is flipped back and forth using a forklift. However, a forklift is not always available, and this procedure can be hazardous and can result in damage to the trailer or forklift.
In order to overcome these difficulties, methods and apparatuses would be needed that would simplify the raising and lowering of a flip axle assembly. Methods and apparatuses would be needed that would not require the additional equipment and personnel associated with a forklift and would improve safety and care of the equipment.